1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer capable of printing on both surfaces of a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a double-sided printer that includes a mechanism turning a printing medium such as a printing paper upside down and is capable of printing on one surface of the printing medium and thereafter printing on the other surface by turning the printing medium upside down. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-31309, there has been known a printer that prints on one surface (front surface) of a printing paper by a printing head, thereafter turns the printing paper upside down by a switchback mechanism, then feeds the printing paper to the printing head again, and prints on the other surface (rear surface) of the printing paper.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-31309, the conventional double-sided printer prints on the front surface of the printing medium by the printing head, immediately thereafter, turns the printing medium upside down by the switchback mechanism or the like, and feeds the printing medium to the printing head again to print on the rear surface. However, especially when the printing head is an inkjet head, if the printing medium is turned upside down immediately after the printing on the front surface of the printing medium, the printing medium is turned upside down in a state where ink on the front surface is not completely dried, which leads to a risk that the printing on the front surface gets dirty when it comes into contact with a roller or the like.